1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display. More particularly, the present invention relates to a backlight module.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, liquid crystal displays (LCD) have been widely applied in electrical products, due to the rapid progress of optical technology and semiconductor technology. Moreover, with the advantages of high image quality, compact size, light weight, low driving voltage, and low power consumption, LCDs have been introduced into portable computers, personal digital assistants, color televisions, and are gradually replacing the cathode ray tubes (CRT) used in conventional displays. LCDs have become the mainstream display apparatus.
The LCD mainly includes a liquid crystal display panel, a backlight module, and a bracket. The backlight module provides the light source, which includes a light bar, a light guide plate, and a frame. The liquid crystal display panel is stuck on the frame of the backlight module with a double side adhesive tape, and then the liquid crystal display panel and the backlight module are assembled in the bracket.
FIG. 1 is a sectional diagram of a conventional backlight module. The backlight module 100 includes an outer frame 110, and inner frame 120, and a light guide plate 130. The inner frame 120 is disposed inside of the outer frame 110. The inner frame 120 has a block wall 122 and a support 124 connected to the block wall 122. The support 124 is disposed on the inner surface of the block wall 122. The outer surface of the block wall 122 is in contact with the outer frame 110. The light guide 130 is placed on the outer frame 110. A liquid crystal display panel 190 is placed on the support 124 of the inner frame 120. The backlight module 100 further includes an adhesive device 140 for fastening the liquid crystal display panel 190 on the support 124. The adhesive device 140 can be a double adhesive tape. The liquid crystal display panel 190 is fastened on the support 124 tightly with the adhesive device 140, so that it is difficult to separate the liquid crystal display panel 190 from the backlight module 100 directly, and that may cause unwanted damages.
The double adhesive tape would tightly fasten the liquid crystal display panel on the frame, thus it is difficult to separate the liquid crystal display panel from the backlight module directly but not raise to damages of the liquid crystal display panel and the backlight module, and the breakable process becomes difficult when there is a need to repair or change the liquid crystal display panel.